


Alcohol can be the best medicine

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts and One Shots [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt -Rick and Daryl are on a run together and they have to hole up somewhere for the night. They find a bottle of booze and they decide to give themselves a night off. Rick's lonely and Daryl's been secretly in love with Rick for a while now and they end up having sex. The next morning Daryl is ready to apologize for taking advantage of a "drunk" Rick but Rick is having none of that because his feelings for Daryl now finally make sense to him.</p><p>Let me know what you think :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol can be the best medicine

“Whatcha think?” Daryl smirked, holding out the bottle of vodka he’d discovered at the back of the shelf.

 

“Might as well. Not exactly going anywhere tonight are we?” Rick smiled sadly, glancing out of the boarded window at the horde of walkers that had seemingly come out of nowhere.

 

The pair had been on a run together, checking out a town Glenn and Maggie had spotted a couple of days ago on their way back (the pair too exhausted at the time to fully explore the town themselves) when the horde had hit. Hundreds upon hundreds of walkers ambling there way to wherever it was walkers went. Not wanting to waste ammo on a clearly suicidal mission of attempting to get back to the prison, the pair had quickly dived into one of the abandoned houses, blocking all the windows and doors so that nothing could get in without one hell of a fight, It wasn’t that he was unhappy at the prospect of spending the night in Daryl’s company, on the contrary, Rick couldn’t think of a better way he’d want to spend an evening but he’d at least have liked to check up on the group first and let them know that the pair were safe.

 

Rick turned back as he felt Daryl collapse beside him,, the younger man’s arm brushing against his as he leant into Rick’s space to offer him the bottle. Rick felt the heat begin to creep up his neck at their close proximity, determined to send those particular feelings back to whence they came, he snatched up the bottle, offering a small smile of thanks as he chugged down a couple of mouthfuls before coughing violently. Nearly killing himself as the bitter liquid burnt his throat.

 

“Shut up” he choked, knocking his shoulder against Daryl’s as the hunter raised his eyebrows in apparent amusement.

 

“Don’ be a pussy” Daryl smirked, snatching the bottle back before taking a swig himself, closing his eyes happily at the familiar taste.

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault I don’t have innards made of steal. How the hell can you enjoy that stuff?” he winced, rubbing his throat in a futile attempt to stop the stinging.  Daryl shook his had fondly before drinking a bit more. “Grew up wif it. Merle used to have his gang round a lot and they used to slip me drinks when he weren’ lookin”

 

Rick paused in his movements, looking at Daryl in an attempt to gauge how the hunter felt about this particular part of his childhood, knowing fully well that when it came to his memories Daryl was either seemingly unaware of just how bad his situation had been or acutely aware, refusing to talk further on the subject.  This particular memory seemed to be a fonder one for him as he played with the rim of the bottle with his thumb absentmindly.

 

“I’m sorry.” Rick said finally, making sure to catch Daryl’s eye so that the hunter knew how much he meant it.

 

“Don’ be.”

 

A comfortable silence fell on the pair as they passed the bottle between themselves, the faint sounds of groaning and snarling from outside breaking the silence occasionally. Hours passed by and the pair grew steadily drunker with it. Going from slightly drunk to almost catatonic as the vodka was combined with two bottles of red and white wine found at the back of another cupboard.

 

“So, if you could sleep with anyone on the planet without any repercussions, who’d it be?” Rick giggled, turning his head slightly to look up at Daryl. Without quite knowing how, Rick found himself lying on the floor with his head in the hunter’s lap, half a bottle of red wine in his left hand, legs splayed across the faded carpet having long lost the feeling of them thanks to the alcohol. Daryl lifted his head to look down at the wasted man, smiling affectionately at the glazed look in his eyes. Although he’d had just as much alcohol, if not more, than him, Rick clearly was having a harder time holding his liquor than Daryl was, meaning that although he could feel the slight tingle of the alcohol in his bloodstream he was at least conscious of the conversation and the words he was saying, something he doubted Rick had been able to do for at least the past hour.

 

“Anyone?” he asked, humoring his friend as he tried to ignore the urge to run his fingers through Rick’s hair.

 

“Yeah” Rick slurred happily, rubbing his head contently against Daryl’s thigh, oblivious to the effect it was having on the other man.

 

“I dunno. Never really thought ‘bout it before”

 

Rick rolled his eyes in exasperation, clearly not happy with Daryl’s answer, before reaching over with the hand holding his half finished wine to poke Daryl in the stomach, almost dropping the rest of the contents on himself in the process.

 

“Well start thinking,” he demanded, grinning as Daryl snatched the bottle off of him in the nick of time before placing it out of the other mans reach with a sigh.

 

“Don’ know many people.” Daryl answered lamely, resting his hand next to the top of Rick’s head before lightly playing with a few escaped curls, pretty sure the other man was too intoxicated to feel it.

 

“You’re so boring” Rick accused, chuckling to himself as the alcohol swept through his system.

 

“Who’d you pick?”

 

“Me” Rick asked, turning his attention back to Daryl, causing the hunter’s heart to start beating faster as Rick’s head rubbed against his thigh with the movement.

 

“Yeah” Daryl swallowed nervously.

 

“Probably Brad Pitt or someone like that”

 

“Aint tha a dude?” Daryl asked in confusion.

 

“One hell of a dude” Rick smiled dreamily, his eyes glazing over as he went off in his own little dream world, unaware of the discomfort of the man next to him.

 

“You aint gay though” Daryl asked warily, wanting to make sure he understood Rick fully before letting himself come to any conclusions. He refused to let himself have hope for a future only to have it ripped away before it could even begin. Safely knowing Rick was straight and clearly not interested was the only thing that kept Daryl’s little crush in order.

 

“Kinda am. Bisexual”

 

“Wha’ the hell’s tha’?’”

 

“Means I like men and women”

 

“Oh” Daryl replied, his mind racing a mile a minute as every cell in his body raced with this new information. Rick looked up at the hunter in confusion. Noticing the change in his friend’s tone.

 

“Does that make you hate me?” Rick asked quietly, looking at Daryl nervously as if whatever Daryl said would affect him. Daryl’s breath hitched as he stared into those big blue eyes that had him hooked the moment he’d made eye contact.

 

“No” Daryl breathed, his heart stopping as Rick reached up slowly, giving him plenty of time to move away, to brush away the hair that hung in his eyes.

 

“Good. Because if you did this would be really awkward” Rick smiled, catching Daryl off guard as he sprung up to catch Daryl’s lips in his own, wrapping his arms around Daryl’s neck.

 

Without thinking Daryl kissed back hungrily, reaching down to grab the lose fabric around Rick’s waist. Breaking the kiss only to pull Rick’s top over his head before seeking the man’s lips again, the pair barely breaking apart for breath. It wasn’t perfect. Rick far to drunk for any kind of co-ordination but what he lacked in precision he made up for in gusto, seeking as much of Daryl’s body as he could reach as the pair rolled onto the floor.

 

___________

 

Rick blinked hazily, opening his eyes only to shut them quickly as a ray of sunlight made its way into the room and into his eyes through a hole in on of the pieces of wood they’d used to board it up the day before. He groaned unhappily as his brain thrummed against his skull.

 

“I am never drinking again,” he mumbled, rolling over onto his other side before noticing Daryl sat next to him. Rick smiled in greeting before noticing the state the other man was in.

 

“You okay?” he croaked, his throat raw from the mixture of wine and vodka. Rick noticed how Daryl refused to make eye contact with him, looking instead at the discarded shirt he’d pulled over himself in an attempt to get dressed before Rick awoke, shaking slightly as if cold despite the warmth that penetrated the building from the sun outside.

 

“Daryl?” Rick asked hesitantly, sitting up so that he was sat next to the stoic hunter before noticing for the first time that he was completely naked.

 

“How…” he wondered, looking around the room in confusion at the discarded clothing and empty bottles before the memories of the night came flooding back, memories of flushed skin rubbing against each other, hot breaths and gasps of ecstasy.

 

 “I’m so sorry Rick” Daryl muttered, his voice muffled against his knees as he continued to not move.

 

“What for” Rick asked in confusion, as far as he was concerned last night was one of the best things that’d happened to him since the world had ended. Admittedly he couldn’t remember a lot of it but he was pretty sure that he could recall the important bits, like the fact that he’d had amazing sex with Daryl Dixon, the man he’d been pining after for months.

 

“We shouldntta done tha’” Daryl muttered miserably to himself, burying his head into his arms..

 

“Was it bad?”

 

“Course not”

 

“Then what’s the problem?”

 

“You were shitfaced man, could barely remember your own name an I took advantage. I jus’, couldn’t hold back any more” the hunter spat out, clearly distraught with himself.

 

“Daryl. I kissed you.” Rick smiled gently, scooting closer to the hunter so that he could bump his shoulder against Daryl’s, smiling wider as Daryl finally looked up at the nudge, “trust me, I wanted it as bad as you”

 

“Ya” Daryl smiled back, still looking ready to bolt at any moment.

 

“Yeah” Rick grinned, leaning forward to press his lips against Daryl’s in a chaste kiss, resting their foreheads together, “and I wasn’t that drunk” he quipped, smiling wider as he felt Daryl chuckle.

 

“You were shitfaced. Couldn’ even sit up, you woulda been useless if a walker got in”

 

“Good thing I had you then huh?”

 

“Yeah”  
  
---


End file.
